


you are the reason

by starshipz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipz/pseuds/starshipz
Summary: no one has ever seen seongmin smile but taeyoung did everything he could because he wanted to see him do it and when he did, he liked how seongmin's eyes twinkled.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	you are the reason

**Author's Note:**

> here goes my third seongtae fic! please enjoy <3
> 
> p.s. here u go hani, here's the seongtae fluff you've been asking for sjdhjd <3

seongmin is.. well, just like any other teenager there is. he’s an introvert, too introverted to be exact. It’s not like he wanted to be one, he just never found the right timing to approach people who he’d like to be close with. 

while his classmates would play games, talk about random topics, discuss current issues and even scream at whoever the currently most famous idol is, he just sits there on his seat, not even batting an eye to whoever approaches him (he can’t help it because he’s quite well known with his good looks), and just listens to his overused playlist on loop.

nevertheless, he’s still a prodigy in his class. he’d be getting the highest exam scores every time, not only in his class but the whole school. crazy, right? he doesn’t even talk to people, unless it’s very important like group projects and so. but he still has his place secured ever since the beginning, without receiving any help from his surroundings. 

a genius, everyone might declare.

it is a normal day, or that's what seongmin expected it to be. he's currently sitting on his seat, still not minding anyone's business. he's busily scribbling on his journal which he bought months ago with a goal of writing notes on it every day of the whole year but he eventually gave up not even a week after and decided to just make it as his scratch book. 

he feels a vibration on his desk and he assumes it's just another one of his classmates tapping his desk for his attention. he doesn't buy it and just continues to do what he's doing. he felt his left airpod removed and not gonna lie, he was hella annoyed. he looked at his side and he was greeted by a strangely smiling blond boy. rather than slapping the living hell out of that person, he’s more bothered by the fact that he had actually never seen him before even with his striking hair color. even with a beauty like that, seongmin swears there was no way he hasn't seen him before.

as much as seongmin wanted to continue their seemingly long eye contact which he finds odd, the other broke it when he raised his hand and waved it.

“seongmin, hi!” the taller one said with a very enthusiastic tone. he gives seongmin’s airpod back and to his luck, seongmin removed the other one and kept it inside his bag. seongmin looks at him with a confused face which is odd because he would never give any attention to anyone who did this back then.

“i’m taeyoung!” seongmin internally nods but he pretends to not care as he looks back on his phone. he clears his throat, “i didn’t ask.”

now seongmin expected taeyoung to feel bad and avoid him because of his sudden attitude but to his surprise, he sees on his peripheral vision, a giggly taeyoung. seongmin eyes him in a judging manner but taeyoung still smiles at him.

what a strange guy.

“uh, aren’t you supposed to be mad at me for shoo-ing you away?” seongmin asks in a very smug tone. taeyoung shrugs, “i heard people say that you never respond nor talk to anyone even if they annoy you already.”

seongmin rolls his eyes, “and? what’s your point?” 

“i’m glad it wasn’t the case for me,” taeyoung says with a small ‘hehe’ afterwards. not long enough, their professor has already arrived in their room. taeyoung takes a quick glance at seongmin before he touches his shoulder and walks back to his seat.

seongmin also questions himself as to why he suddenly knew how to talk in person. he was never like this not until this taeyoung dude approached him a while ago. he convinces himself that it’s probably because taeyoung was more annoying than others and he couldn’t take it anymore leading him to talk.

yeah, maybe that’s why. maybe. 

he touches his shoulder, where taeyoung touched it a while ago and he smells strawberries and honey as he rubs his hand against it. 

“it’s probably his scent,” seongmin whispers to himself.

____________________________________________________

lunch time. the only time every student is looking forward to. well, seongmin lowkey does and doesn’t. sure, he wants to eat and have a break with academics even for an hour only but he also doesn’t want people going to his usual seat, trying to get his attention in the most annoying way possible. 

he wants a break, not a headache.

he hurriedly walks out of their room in hopes of the cafeteria not being full. he stumbles upon a taller figure. he feels embarrassed as his face was literally buried onto the chest of the person. he steps back and bows in apology. he was about to walk away but he feels a grip on his shoulder

“that smell is so familiar..” he looks up and sees taeyoung with his usual smiling face. seongmin grew redder than he has ever been when their eyes locked each other.  
“wanna go eat lunch with me?” taeyoung asks in the most straightforward way, not even considering the fact that seongmin looks like a surprised baby. seongmin once again doesn't know how to respond so he just chooses to attempt walking away but this time, taeyoung grabs his wrist and pulls him back.

“come on, please? i just want to see you with someone eating. you know it’s never joyous to eat by yourself.”

yeah, it never was. seongmin agrees. but he doesn’t want any extra baggage of burdens. he doesn’t want any responsibilities and commitments when he has a friend. it just sounds too complicated for him. 

“i-i’m sorry.. i’m not eating today.. i got something to do..” lies. taeyoung knows he’s lying but he lets him be. maybe he’s being too friendly to the point that seongmin finds it annoying already. 

maybe he’s a bit too obvious with his intention.

seongmin looks at his hand which is still held by taeyoung. taeyoung whispers an ‘ah’ before he lets go of it. seongmin looks at him before he walks away with his head down.

he enters the boy’s comfort room, with no apparent reason. he just didn’t know where else to go after he lied to taeyoung like that. why would he even care about what taeyoung will think? why would he not eat because of him? why is he even thinking about him?

he quietly sighs inside of the cubicle with his thoughts running inside of his mind. he was about to open the door of the cubicle and go out when he heard two people talking outside.

seongmin shouldn’t have heard it, but he doesn’t deny it to himself that he felt hurt because of their words.

____________________________________________________

it is about 10 minutes before their afternoon class starts but taeyoung is still thinking about the adorably looking boy he talked to. he still feels guilty as he assumes he’s the reason why seongmin didn’t eat lunch. he hurriedly runs towards the classroom holding a banana milk and a bread he bought this morning as he knew it would come in handy. 

he looks at seongmin’s empty seat as he wonders why he hasn’t been back since an hour ago. worried, he places what he’s holding down on seongmin’s desk and walks away from it. he was supposedly going to find him but he hears someone talk to him in a very insulting voice.

“taeyoung, what are you doing? why are you giving seongmin food?” his classmate asks. taeyoung ignores his tone and just replies, “why? can’t i? he didn’t eat anything this lunch.”

his classmates laughed at him, which made him very confused. “haven’t you heard? he was cheating all this time! he never was the top of this school. he was just given that rank because his dad is the principal.”

“don’t you find it suspicious that he has never talked and he doesn't even have a tutor but he gets the highest rank?"

taeyoung scoffs,"where did you get that from?"

"it has been a hot talk since lunch time. apparently someone heard the teachers talking and seongmin's name was mentioned. i'm sure it was reallyㅡ"

"you're not even sure if that's what they were talking about. even if it's real which i doubt it is, it isn't his fault. y'all know what? if you don't have anything good to say, better shut your mouth and mind your own damn business."

everyone turned silent with taeyoung's words. it was the first time they've witnessed the very bubbly blond boy to act like that. everyone immediately went back to their seats.

taeyoung was also shocked with what he did but he knew it was the right thing to do. he looks back at seongmin's still empty seat and goes back to his own seat when he saw his professor coming to the classroom.

little did they know, seongmin was secretly eavesdropping at the backdoor. it was never his plan to cut classes but he's too ashamed of himself and did it for everyone's sake and his.

____________________________________________________

class is finally over but taeyoung felt like it lasted for years. when the professor bid goodbye, he immediately stands up, grabs the food he left on seongmin's desk and he runs outside of the campus in hopes to find seongmin.

it has been 10 minutes since he was running around the places near their school but he still couldn't find him. he stops by a park, 4 blocks away from the convenience store and sees a small, familiar figure sitting on the bench.

it clicked in his mind that he's the one he's been looking for.

he hurriedly runs towards it and he sees seongmin, looking down while hugging his bag. taeyoung carefully sits next to him, still giving enough space between them and places the food there. 

seongmin didn't seem to notice him as he's much into what he's thinking about. he sighs and unexpectedly, a tear escapes from his eye. taeyoung sees it and he panics causing him to rummage in his bag finding a handkerchief.

he bows, leveling his head with seongmin's as he attempts to give it to him. seongmin notices it and he slightly flinches, immediately wiping his tears away.

"here." taeyoung looks at him but seongmin avoids his eye contact in embarrassment. 

"wㅡwhat are you doing?" seongmin asks in a stuttering voice. he sniffs.

"i was looking for you. here, get it." he again brings his hand closer to seongmin's face but the latter still doesn't accept it.

with a sigh, taeyoung wipes seongmin's tears himself with his handkerchief. seongmin was kinda taken aback but he doesn't let it take advantage of him.

"what are you dㅡdoing? i'm not crying.."

"i never said you were." there was a short silence before seongmin spoke.

"bㅡbut youㅡ"

"you know it's okay to not be fine, right?"

and that was seongmin's cue to look at taeyoung. he sees the other's sincerity which he never saw in others. this is why he has trust issues. he doesn't know if the other is feeling genuine but as he looks at taeyoung's eyes, it felt like he's different from the other. 

it just felt right.

they were staring at each other for a good long time before seongmin looked away. taeyoung laughs softly, "here, eat these. i know you haven't eaten anything since lunch."

seongmin looks at where taeyoung is pointing at. he sees banana milk and bread, both were his favorite. he looks at taeyoung with his puffy eyes and red nose.

"how'd you knowㅡ"

"i see you often eating and drinking those."

seongmin opens the package of the bread, "how?"

taeyoung looks at him and laughs at seongmin's red nose. 

he really fought every nerve that urged him to boop seongmin's small nose.

"i'm interested in you." taeyoung mentally slaps himself with his lame flirting. he looks at seongmin who's still confused.

"huh?" now taeyoung just literally face palms.

"i thought you're smart, ahn seongmin. why don't you get it?"

taeyoung realizes what he said and he immediately looks at seongmin whose head is lying low again. 

'fuck it, kim tayeoung. you and your mouth.' he whispers.

"i'm sorry.."

taeyoung gets closer to seongmin, closing their distance as he puts his arm over seongmin's shoulder. the smaller was taken aback but he lets taeyoung do it.

"no.. it's not your fault.. i should be the one saying sorry.. i'm sorry if i'm not worthy of my rank in school. i'm sorry if my dad is the principal. i'm sorry to everyone who worked hard and knew aboutㅡ"

"you know that isn't true, right? seongmin? to tell you the truth, i've been watching you from afar for the longest time now. i know how you've worked hard. it's not true. stop being all quiet and defend yourself."

seongmin still looks down as his tears fall from his eyes, "how can you say that? you don't even know what happened behind closed doors. it might've been true because you haven't seen everything."

taeyoung grabs seongmin's chin, making him face the taller. taeyoung takes a few seconds for staring at seongmin's features, admiring each of them, making his heart soften.

"i just know it. can you please open yourself up, seongmin? it's really hard to read you.."

it was silent, "and that makes me more intrigued by you."

taeyoung lets go of seongmin's chin as he looks up at the sky. seongmin takes a few seconds to digest what just happened and what taeyoung just said before he speaks, "it's not easy.. iㅡi don't know where to start. they might just suspect me more if i speak. maybe.. maybe if i let them be, it will be gone after some time.."

"it doesn't work that way. yes, the issue might actually just vanish through thin air but it doesn't mean they'll look at you the same way they did before."

seongmin sighs as he wipes his tears.

"if you can't do it yourself, i will do it for you."

seongmin looks at taeyoung who's also looking at him. his eyes are illuminated by the different hues of the sun setting.

"i'll be by your side. like your pal. your friend. that way, we'll both benefit from each other."

seongmin furrows his eyebrows, "how does that benefit you?"

taeyoung laughs, "you'll find out anyway."

there was a long pause before taeyoung decided to break it, "you know what, the reason why i approached you was because i never saw you smile before. i wanted to make you smile but ironically, i saw you cry before smiling."

seongmin laughs, his eyes were twinkling and taeyoung liked it. taeyoung was very amused with the scene, his eyes were locked to the other's for a second.

"did you just smile?"

seongmin looks away, quickly putting his straight face back, "i didn't."

"aaaye you were! i saw it!" taeyoung claps. he puts his arm over seongmin's shoulder once again before putting his face near the other's. he uses his fingers to form a smile on seongmin's lips.

"that's better. smile. i like seeing you like this."

seongmin swears his heart was beating too loud, probably too much that taeyoung can hear it.

"taeyoung."

"hmm?"

"thank you. thank you for believing in me."

taeyoung breaks their physical contact and he ruffles seongmin's fluffy hair.

"no. thank you, seongmin. thank you for making me feel like this again."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
